


Guilty

by RenTDankworth



Series: Feelings series [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other, mi pobre emo sufre, por eso es que a veces no me gusta escribir angst, se los juro por mi nombre, si yo llore ustedes también lo harán, tanto dolor casi no cabía en mi ser, y a nadie le importa(?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los años pasan, pero no así los sentimientos que Himuro sigue albergando dentro de sí. El tiempo sigue corriendo, y el dolor le ha hecho volver a aquellos vicios que creyó olvidados hace ya mucho tiempo.<br/>Los años pasan, y es el momento más ideal de despedirse de esos sentimientos, a pesar de que se sienta culpable por hacerlo de esa forma, por haberse lastimado la noche anterior recordando la sonrisa de Kazunari.</p><p>[Feelings series parte 3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Ay.  
> ¡Soy un ser que no merece vivir en este mundo por hacer sufrir a todo el mundo! -no es cierto, merezco vivir porque vivo del sufrimiento ajeno(?)-. En fin. Hasta el momento, está es la última parte que se ha publicado de está serie...no tengo corazón para revisar la cuarte y eso que tiene meses un tanto abandonada en la carpeta y espera una revisión urgente. Just, no me siento con el ánimo para volver a mi serie más avanzada.  
> Los dejo leer, y si gustan, dejen comentarios o algo.

**_—Guilty—_ **

**_._ **

_En la psicología, es una_ **acción** u omisión que **genera un  
sentimiento de responsabilidad  
** por un daño causado.

**_Culpa._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Tres años después del suicidio de Takao._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Otro largo y pesado suspiro se escucha en aquella fría habitación, es la tercera vez que se permite repetir la misma acción en menos de una hora.

Nunca en toda su vida, había extrañado a alguien a tal punto de destruirse de esa forma tan idiota.

Se siente _solo, abandonado._

Pero sobre todo, se siente _roto._

.

Los pensamientos que llegó a tener antes de conocer a Kazunari regresaron antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Ha hecho que su niño de 2.08 metros y amante de los dulces se haya preocupado por él, Atsushi siempre teme que se llegue a hacer daño o que haga algo extraño, mientras que aquel chico con una vista similar a la de Takao ha buscado la forma de apoyarlo y hacerle sentir mejor.

Nada ni nadie le harán sentir mejor, ha perdido a una persona muy importante en su vida.

— _Idiota… —_ Aquella palabra no sabe si está dirigida a aquel pelinegro que decidió quitarse la vida, o a su persona por estarse destrozando de esa forma tan estúpida, aunque le parece más que con una palabra tan simple y llena de verdades está definiendo lo que son, fueron y han sido ambos.

.

Le extraña, demasiado.

Extraña sus bromas sin sentido sobre su persona, el sarcasmo con el que muchas veces se comunicaban, las fiestas privadas que organizaron incontables veces en su departamento en Akita. Extraña su cara de enojo cuando le molestaba, ese carácter y personalidad tan singulares y su particular forma de esconder que es bastante perceptivo, pero que prefería ignorar muchas cosas.

Extraña que sea el único que entiende cómo se siente, extraña sus comentarios ácidos y el pelear por pequeñeces solo por llamar su atención. Extraña su rostro ligeramente infantil, su risa que más de una vez le llegó a parecer molesta y la cálida sonrisa cuando le sorprendía con regalos que lo dejaban sin palabras.

Extraña al chico que llegó a ser Kazunari Takao, y le duele demasiado el no haber podido hacer algo para evitar que este se quitara la vida.

.

Otro largo y profundo suspiro sale de su boca.

Sabe a la perfección que el extrañarlo de esa forma poco sana no lo va a traer de regreso, pero no pierde nada al recordar todos los buenos momentos que compartió con Kazunari, las innumerables veces que le encontró con su cepillo para el cabello como si fuera un micrófono, o las veces que estuvo a su lado en los momentos en los que el menor estaba triste y lo que más necesitaba era un abrazo y un bote de helado de chocolate para olvidar todo.

Nada pierde con recordar lo mucho que en verdad le quería, al punto de sobrepasar ese cariño meramente amistoso y fraternal por uno mucho más grande.

.

.

Una fina navaja recorre lentamente su piel, cortando la misma a su paso.

Había olvidado aquel sentimiento de sentirse un poco más _vivo_ al cambiar la opresión en su pecho por un dolor tangible y mucho más tolerable.

El sentimiento de culpa no tarda en aparecer, y le agrada la idea de sentirse de esa forma.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que se hirió de esa forma, y realmente le importa un bledo el tiempo, pero no puede decir lo mismo del enorme sentimiento de culpa obstruyendo su garganta al recordar que Takao le descubrió cortándose ese día.

De la misma en la que él hizo cuando tuvo la _no tan agradable_ fortuna de conocer a Takao, recibió la paliza de su vida patrocinada por Kazunari Takao.

No puso resistencia alguna, acepto todos y cada uno de los insultos hacía su persona, sabía que se tenía merecido aquello por ser tan cobarde, tal y como lo estaba siendo en esos momentos, con la gran diferencia de que ahora no habría alguien que le regañara por no buscar ayuda en alguien.

Se siente tan jodidamente culpable por volver a ser el mismo imbécil que fue en su adolescencia.

En su mente se encuentra la idea de que si Kazunari lo viera de nuevo en ese estado, seguramente le dé otra paliza que se tiene más que merecida.

.

Las cicatrices en sus brazos tardarán unos días en desaparecer, pero las que se encuentran en lo más profundo de su ser lo seguirán marcando de una manera horrible.

Está dispuesto a dejar de flagelarse, con tal de ya no sentir una aplastante culpa sofocando su ser e impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente.

Aunque no pueda dejar de culpa de Kazunari por haberse ahogado en la tina hace tres años.

.

.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles, para todos.

A pesar de que había tratado por todos los medios posibles el que sus amigos no se separasen, le fue imposible, y la presión en su persona le obligó a regresar a esos malos hábitos y manías que adquirió en Los Ángeles.

La tristeza tardó algo de tiempo en aparecer, pero terminó cediendo a esa emoción.

En verdad que ha sido difícil superar el episodio de perder a alguien cercano de nuevo.

Su fortaleza de un momento a otro se vio derrumbada, dejando escombros a su alrededor y haciendo que quede completamente desprotegido como un pequeño niño que ha perdido a sus padres.

Kise y Aomine lo han estado cuidando mientras que Akashi le ha dado todo el dinero y artículos materiales que pueda necesitar.

Todos están preocupados por él, sobre todo Tetsuya y Satsuki que han tomado la responsabilidad de que todo regrese a la mayor normalidad posible.

Fue una época bastante dura, dolorosa y difícil para todos, más para él que era el más cercano a Kazunari.

Es normal que haya sido la persona por la que todos se preocuparon más, todos excepto Midorima.

Para Shintarō él era una persona no completamente grata por robar la atención de Kazunari siempre que los veía juntos. Aunque el sentimiento es mutuo por parte de ambos.

Para Himuro, el peliverde es la persona más idiota que haya conocido por lastimar a la persona que le quería más en el mundo, y hacer que entrara en un estado depresivo bastante profundo y tomar la decisión de terminar su vida.

.

El odio y el rencor que sentía –y siente por Midorima- fue lo que le obligo a viajar desde Akita hasta Tokio para desquitar esas emociones antes de cometer una estupidez.

Estaba molesto, eso fue bastante claro para Midorima al sentir como un fuerte y certero golpe asestó contra su rostro tirándolo al suelo y haciendo volar sus gafas varios metros lejos de él.

—¡¡Kazunari está muerto por tu culpa!!

Aquellas palabras acompañadas de lágrimas de tristeza descolocaron a Midorima por completo, no entendía porque había sido golpeado de esa forma y mucho menos por qué nadie sacaba a ese loco del gimnasio.

Estaba más que claro que nadie quería intervenir.

Alguien debía hacer entender al peliverde que aquella actitud ante la muerte de uno de sus compañeros, no era ni de lejos, la más adecuada.

Midorima necesitaba entender que su trato hacía Takao no había sido el correcto, y lo había lastimado sin darse cuenta.

Himuro necesitaba liberar ese enojo y frustración de alguna forma, y agradecía que nadie de los presentes quisiera intervenir.

Decir que odiaba al peliverde era poco, no podía soportar que la persona que Kazunari más quería en el mundo lo haya tratado de esa forma. Le odiaba por haber robado el corazón de su pequeño niño y siempre estar presente en las conversaciones que tenía con Takao.

Tal vez eran celos lo que sentía por Shintarō, aunque no podía precisar la verdadera razón por la que se sentía un tanto inferior a ese chico.

No sabía si era porque sentía que Takao poco a poco lo estaba alejando de su lado, o si era por una razón un tanto más profunda.

.

.

La lista de reproducción ha terminado de nuevo y está por volverse a repetir.

Es una mala costumbre que ha tomado con el tiempo, sobre todo ese día en dónde el frío cala sus huesos, y la tristeza embarga su corazón de todas las maneras posibles.

Una botella de vino francés que Seijūrō le ha regalado es la única compañía que tiene, y la voz de Taniyama Kishō es el único sonido que evita que pierda la poca cordura que le queda.

Todas las veces que disfrutó con Kazunari hasta el amanecer comiendo frituras y dulces hasta morir, y cantando hasta recibir las incesantes quejas de los vecinos se reproducen como una película en su cabeza, siendo el soundtrack las canciones que tantas veces le animaron y le hicieron reír y que ahora solo lastiman su alma.

El recuerdo del último cumpleaños que celebró con el azabache menor le atacó, obligándole a soltar más lágrimas de las que ya había llorado con anterioridad.

Fue el día en el que cumplió 16 años, ambos disfrutaron bastante de otra fiesta privada, y él había gastado algo de sus ahorros para hacer un buen regalo.

Una triste sonrisa surcó sus labios de manera casi dolorosa, dando un gran sorbo a la botella de vino que ya está a la mitad de su contenido.

Sus sentidos comienzan a entorpecerse lentamente por efecto del alcohol en su organismo, pero eso no le importa realmente en ese momento, ya en la mañana tendrá el tiempo suficiente para preocuparse por el dolor de cabeza y para esconder las cicatrices y las terribles ojeras de alguna forma.

Se imagina que Ryōta o Tetsuya le dirían algo, buscarían la forma de alejarlo de la botella de color verde que sigue en su mano para ver si de esa forma entiende que lo está haciendo es malo para él y para todos los que le rodean.

Seguramente Taiga lo desconocería como el hermano no sanguíneo que es para el pelirrojo, para Tatsuya también es doloroso el seguir de esa forma.

Sí, se siente como una vil mierda en esos momentos, pero ha decidido que esa es la última vez que se lastima de esa forma, la última vez que se emborracha y la última vez que escucha toda esa música que en algún momento llegó a hacerle sentir tranquilo, pero que ahora no le trae más que horribles y malos recuerdos de los días felices que pasó con Kazunari.

Estaba decidido a dejar de herirse con esa pequeña navaja que escondió durante mucho tiempo, pediría ayuda de ser necesario.

.

—Por mi felicidad y mi nueva vida… —Pronunció en voz baja tomando la botella de vino entre sus largos y fríos dedos, alzando la misma como si de una copa se tratase y dando un gran sorbo a la misma.

El frío líquido bajo rápidamente por su garganta, quemando la misma por el alcohol. El ligero sabor ácido y amargo a la vez le hacían sentir mejor y más relajado.

.

.

Tal y como era costumbre, todos los amigos de Takao se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a visitar su lugar de descanso, está vez para conmemorar entre ellos que otro año ha pasado sin tenerlo cerca.

A pesar de que solo han pasado tres años, se siente como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo más, y es comprensible de alguna forma, ninguno ha logrado asimilar por completo que Kazunari Takao ya no está en este mundo.

.

Kise llegó temprano a recogerlo, teniendo que hacer uso del juego de llaves que Akashi le entregó cuando decidieron que Himuro sería responsabilidad suya y de Daiki. El rubio no se sorprendió demasiado de ver un caos dentro de aquella oscura habitación, tampoco le sorprendió ver unas cuantas manchas de sangre sobre el elegante piso de madera.

—Prometo que es la última vez que lo hago. —Escuchó decir desde una algo lejana esquina.

Kise no pudo evitar esbozar una muy ligera sonrisa al escuchar aquellas palabras, y estaba dispuesto a ayudar a uno de sus amigos en todo lo que pudiera para ayudarle a salir de ese profundo abismo.

.

.

El día es frío, algunas nubes cubren el sol, pero eso no evita que todos tengan una cálida sonrisa y sus ojos ligeramente llorosos.

Otro año ha pasado desde que recibieron aquel mensaje que cambiaría sus vidas por completo y les obligaría a madurar y a tomar un camino de manera forzada.

Todos han cambiado a lo largo de esos tres años, algunos han madurado a la fuerza y se esfuerzan por mantenerlos a todos unidos, otros se han separado un poco del grupo para cumplir con sus obligaciones, pero siguen estando presentes. Lo que no ha cambiado es el gran cariño que todos le siguen teniendo al azabache, y el ligero desprecio que sienten por la persona que provocó toda esa situación sin darse cuenta.

.

—Shintarō…—Llamó al peliverde con su siempre característico tono calmado. Ha sido una tarea algo difícil el tragarse todo su orgullo, pero tiene que cumplir con lo que le prometió a Akashi hace medio año, y tiene que arreglar un poco su relación con aquel chico más alto que él. —Estoy consciente de que entre nosotros no existe algo más que un mutuo sentimiento de odio y desprecio, pero estoy aquí para arreglar un poco nuestra relación. Sé que Seijūrō te pidió que vinieras y Kazu querría que nos llevemos lo mejor que podamos. —Explicó el pelinegro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, ignorando por completo la mirada de desprecio que su contrario le estaba dirigiendo. —Lamento mucho haberte golpeado ese día frente a tus compañeros, en verdad…es solo que estaba cegado por la tristeza y los celos que sigo sintiendo. —Un largo suspiro salió de su boca de manera inconsciente. — ¿Sabes? Yo estaba enterado de la clase de sentimientos que Kazunari tenía por ti y bueno…de alguna forma sentía que estaba siendo dejado atrás por la persona de la que me terminé enamorando, es por eso que me gustaría terminar con ese rencor de la mejor manera. —Tatsuya extendió su mano derecha, esperando a que el más alto aceptara el gesto y cerraran el trato de llevarse mejor.

A pesar de los años, sigue siendo un completo asco en entender y seguir las costumbres japonesas.

—Supongo…que tenías una buena razón para golpearme ese día, además de que no puedo dejar de pensar que tengo cierta responsabilidad en la muerte de Takao. Acepto tus disculpas, Himuro. —Dijo Midorima.

—Tatsuya, no estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen por mi apellido…y todos me llaman así. Por cierto, Seijūrō mencionó que tienes la carta que Kazunari dejó antes de morir, deberías guardarla por un tiempo, ya llegará el momento en el que debas saber por qué la dejo.

.

—Ustedes adelántense, yo todavía tengo algo que hacer aquí. —Pidió Tatsuya.

Todos tenían más o menos una idea de qué era lo que el pelinegro quería hacer para cerrar ese episodio de su vida y comenzar con el siguiente.

Un largo suspiró salió de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba nadie a su alrededor, se sentía algo nervioso porque ya sabía que no recibiría respuesta alguna por más que lo pidiera.

—…No sé cómo empezar realmente con esto, pero haré lo mejor que pueda… —Intentó animarse de una forma un tanto estúpida, pero nada perdía con darse ánimos el solo. —Creo que ya lo sabes, pero hoy le pedí perdón a Shintarō por las estupideces que hice siguiendo mis impulsos. Sé que te hubiera gustado que ese tipo y yo fuéramos amigos o algo por estilo desde el principio, pero decidiste cometer el acto más malditamente estúpido que hayas hecho jamás y bueno…terminamos en una relación basada en el mutuo desprecio, y que quede claro que es tu culpa por irte al menos sin decir adiós o algo por el estilo…—Hizo una leve pausa, necesitaba tomar todo el aire que le fuera posible y tranquilizarse un poco para todo lo que iba a decir. —Puedo asegurarte que me llevaría medianamente bien con ese peliverde si todavía estuvieras aquí, te juro que haría el intento por tener una relación sana a pesar de que tenga celos de Shintarō. Ahg, ya no sé qué diablos estoy diciendo, seguramente alguien me esté viendo raro por hablarle al aire, pero eso también es tu culpa, de hecho todo lo que me ha pasado en estos tres años es tu culpa…—Se permitió sonreír con sarcasmo, lo cual en verdad era estúpido. — ¿Sabes? No me arrepiento de haberte golpeado el día que nos conocimos hasta casi dejarte inconsciente, necesitabas entender que llevar una vida de ese tipo está mal. Tampoco me arrepiento de haberte molestado cada que tenía la oportunidad, era divertido hacerlo…y amaba las reacciones que tenías, así como amaba la forma en la que me decías que era un maldito egocéntrico de lo peor, pero igual me seguías el juego. Kazu, eres el idiota más grande que he conocido después de mí…y es por eso que te extraño y me sigue doliendo el que ya no estés. —Un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas al decir tales palabras. Esa era una de las pocas veces en las que abría sus sentimientos a tal grado que se permitía llorar por lo mismo.

—Espero que estés en alguna parte viendo como todos son felices y tuvieron que tomar grandes decisiones en su vida. Ryōta y Daiki siguen siendo pareja, y nunca los había visto tan felices por algo tan sencillo como estar juntos…Tetsuya está a punto de sincerarse con Satsuki y yo espero que después de tanto esfuerzo que han puesto por mantenernos juntos a todos puedan ser felices. Me gustaría que me vieras ahora, que te alegraras porque decidí volver a ser feliz a pesar de que ya no te tengo cerca para reír durante horas, quiero escuchar tus reclamos porque decidí guardar toda la música que tanto nos gustaba a ambos, no porque ya no me guste, sino porque me traen dolorosos recuerdos de los días en los que cantábamos hasta morir o recibir quejas de los vecinos. —El llanto fue tomando cada vez más fuerza, cada segundo que pasaba era un poco más difícil mantener esa fachada de tranquilidad a la que está tan acostumbrado.

Tatsuya podía sentir perfectamente como lo poco que quedaba de su fortaleza terminaba por derrumbarse, y esa sería la última vez que lo haría, todo para volver a construir el muro al que llamó _confianza_ alguna vez con todos los escombros a su alrededor. —Kazunari, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para que me veas recuperar mi felicidad y decirme que soy un completo idiota, que soy un completo imbécil por no decirte lo enamorado que estaba de ti cuando seguías a mi lado, creo que un rechazo de tu parte dolería menos que el solo conformarme con hablarle al aire y quedar como todo un lúnatico. —Una ligera carcajada sarcástica acompañada por lágrimas se dejó escuchar en los alrededores. —Kazunari…te amo, te amo demasiado como para quedar como el mayor idiota de todos en estos momentos y no arrepentirme de absolutamente nada. —Pronunció en voz baja. —Y es por todo el amor que te tengo que hoy me despido de ese sentimiento. Me daré otra oportunidad para encontrar a alguien que llene un poco este vacío que siento en el pecho, y te agradezco la oportunidad de dejarme ser tu amigo y de buscar la ayuda de alguien para evitar que cometiera una tontería como tú lo hiciste…idiota.


End file.
